runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (9 February 2015)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical *The creepy doll will no longer attempt to play an animation on a player in combat. *An issue with the Hefin emotes and Arcane Resting has been fixed. *Meiyerditch citizens' skin tones now render correctly. *The background images in the Beasts tab for Commander Zilyana and Kree'arra, have been moved to their correct positions. *The open and closed versions of the drawers found in Falador's chainbody shop no longer uses different colours and texturing. *A one-way window has been removed from older versions of the Player-Owned Ports bar. *Feet and dropped items no longer clip through the floor of the Kal'gerion demon resource dungeon. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames *Players may now claim a second captain's log from Duncan. *The captain's log can now be added to the pocket slot, so users can perform all the functions of the captain's log and save an inventory slot! *Auto-cast spells will no longer be unset when entering Sinkholes. *Bone Face no longer lingers in the boss room while escaping from Thok. *It is no longer possible to dig up the plant patch on Harmony Island. *Players will no longer disconnect while training herblore if their familiar expires while holding herblore supplies. *An assassin will no longer spawn on a terracotta pot within the terracotta warehouse during the 'Simple Favour' Player-Owned Ports random event. *A typo on the Player-Owned Ports upgrade buildings interface for bars and lodgings has been fixed. *A typo in a Player-Owned Ports voyage has been fixed. *Hunter implings are no longer able to find their way up the cliffsides at Shantay Pass. *The combat level for Pest Control on the Minigame tab of the Adventures interface has been updated. *A typo previously shown when resetting the Tears of Guthix D&D with a D&D token has been fixed. Quests, Challenges and Achievements *A typo has been fixed in the reminder message of the Tirannwn quiver when cleansing corrupted Seren stones. *The hint arrow for the HAM follower challenges will now point to the correct location. Other *Players can no longer walk through a wall on the north side of the uppermost floor in the Slayer Tower, near the gargoyles. *Some familiars now correctly act as a light source. *A typo in Hans's chat when asking about veteran capes has been fixed. *A few tiles around the Body Rune Altar will now allow players to step on them. *Fixed an issue with drop-down menus not displaying the current selection. *De-equipping an active aura on a free world no longer leaves the aura active. *It is no longer possible to stall damage by releasing a witch's cat. *The Provoke ability no longer grants special attack energy when used in Legacy Mode. Ninja Fixes *The Big Chinchompa start time has been moved to 30 minutes past each hour. *Players can now close the Player-Owned Ports ship customisation windows with the 'Esc' key. *Boss timers will now always show by default. *Players can now select a faster wave spawn in the Fight Kiln. *Players can now use keybinds to cure plants in Livid Farm. *The insane 'Final Boss' title can now be unlocked by having a total of 5,000 boss kills with at least 100 kills on each boss, including hard mode and by having all boss pets unlocked (includes Vitalis, Bombi, Barrows bobbleheads and TzRek-Jad). *Dreadnips will no longer get blocked by players or NPCs. *Dreadnips will no longer attempt to stun a stunned NPC or a stun-immune NPC. *The World Hop interface in-game now shows more information on activities. *Using the World Hop function will no longer say that player logged out with a clan avatar prematurely. *Players can now see what skills they've not yet gained XP in for the Jack of Trades aura by checking 'aura time remaining'. *Dorgeshuun light orbs can now be made via the Make-X interface. *The "changed name" tooltip in the lobby has been re-aligned. *Make-X will now remember the last used recipe for an extra two interfaces, to improve the process of making certain multi-staged items such as urns. *Player and NPC targets will now always render on top of all other entities on the same tile.